


I'll take your heart served up two ways

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alana is Will's Aunt, Awesome Alana Bloom, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark Will, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Smut, Submissive Will, Vampire Hannibal King, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Will Graham, Vampires, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Young Will Graham, sort of omega and alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Alana finds a woman dying and in her arms is a baby, in the her last moment the young woman hands her baby over to Alana before dying. Years later when Will is 17 a vampire takes a shine to him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Update of you belong to me

At 20 she become a mother of sorts, she was out walking her dog in the early hours of the morning, she need to clear her head after a bad break up. She walked up a path from her apartment and into the woods just, the sun just started to peek through the trees telling her how early it was. Her mind was on her Ex thinking how she found him in bed with her friend, she wiping her eyes she growled at herself for still crying about the arse… just stop it, he is not worth it she Sally problem now…she thought bitterly. So lost in her thought she didn’t notices she was being watching or that her dog was acting strange as he kept circling her trying to protect her, but she kept walking along the empty and lonely path…I will burn his things…she thought. 

Alana reached the top of the hill and let out a sigh seeing the pink dusty sky “Come on boy, let’s go have breakfast at that dinner.” She said smiling, just as she was about to walk down back down towards town. The braches above the trees snapped in front of her making her fall backwards as someone jumped out of the trees. Alana let out a scream as she watched brown haired woman stumble toward her, her arm were cradling something in a grey blanket. Alana looked up to at the curly brown haired woman, her eyes were bright like nothing she has never seen before, but they were filed with fear and pain. 

The brown haired woman fell to her knees and moved her arms holding out the small bundle in her arms towards her. Alana blinked in shock as she pushed herself up onto her knees and looked at the bundle and see baby warped up in the blanket. For a moment she was fearful of it being dead but she saw the little one open their mouth and then then close it again. “Please.” Alana looked up to the woman as pink tears started to fall from her eyes “P…Please.” The woman begged again “M…y ba…by.” She struggled to say, blinking in shock the dark haired woman gently scooped up the child and pulled him close to her body and looked back at the other woman   
“I…if you need help come with me, I have friends at the hospi…” bloody lips pressed against hers making Alana freeze as this woman kisses her.   
“Protect my William.” She whispered, and then she slide down to the ground kissing her son on the forehead.   
“OH MY GOD!” Alana cried out she saw that there was arrow sticking out of the woman’s back, as she falls to the ground.

Her heart was thumping against her rib cage as she just looked at the woman on the floor before looking at baby in her arms. He was looking up at her with the same bright blue eyes as his mother. She turned back to the woman and reached down and touched her placing her finger where her pulse point is meant to be, but she couldn’t find it. Alana pushed herself up on her feet hearing the baby let out a cry “Shhh it’s alright W…William.” She tells the child, as she looked back in fear at the dead woman on the ground. Her dog barked snapping of her throat, wiping away the tears from her face and the blood of her lips and turned to run back to her home.

On the way she stopped at a pay phone to call the police about the dead woman in the woods, she didn’t leave her name or say anything about the baby. For some reason it felt right that she protect this child that she takes the little baby and bring him up as her own. Once back in her apartment she stood there looking down at the baby on her bed, she gently unwraps the grey blanket and checks the baby out for injuries. She see none he just looks perfect, William looks up at her and makes a noise cooing at her. “I will look after you my little William.” She smiled as she wiped her eyes again.

Over the next couple of days she waited to see if there was any reports on the news and in the papers about the dead woman in the woods, but nothing she frowned and wondered if someone took the body from the woods after she left. In the end she took William to the hospital to get checked over, she told them that he belonged to her sister. Alana knew that no one will go looking for her, her sister is a runway a girl who dropped off the side of the planet. The police soon arrived after that to talk about the baby and Alana found it so easy to lie saying that sister turned up out of the blue with the baby in toe. Then when she went to walk Toby and came back her sister was gone leaving a nots begging her to take care of William as she was a unfit mother, they brought it.


	2. Stranger in the night

…16 years later…  
A young man came out, of the front door carrying two more boxes to the car. He placed then down before scratching his head at how his Aunt pack the car. He started to pull things out and rearrange the boot. He heard her come out of the house and lock up the door with two dogs. “How are we looking?” She asked seeing Will putting the last of their things in the car.   
“Fine.” He said, she sighed seeing him frown “Do we have to go?” Will asked, as he turned to face her as he closed the boot of the car. Alana smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.  
“I have a new job, I know you like it here but I can’t pass this job up. This is what I’ve been working towards William.” She told him as she but Toby the 2nd and Winston into the car back seat. 

Will nodded and ran his fingers though his hand before wincing at the sun light on his face “I know, I’m just worried I won’t fit in there and… and your Granddad doesn’t like me.” He whispered, Alana frowned slightly she hated to believe it but her step father really didn’t like William. She had told her mother and step father about Will and begged them to go along with the lie and while her mother loved the little baby boy and smothered him with gifts her step father Jack sneered at him. Alana still remembers when she visited them at the time Will was only 5 years old, she had a cold and went for a lay down, and her mother was out leaving her step father to look after him. When she woke up she found that Jack had pushed the boy into the back garden and left him out there in the rain. She was so angry at her step father that, Will soaked though and was shivering she had to take him to the hospital. She shook her out her thoughts   
“We are only stopping off there for a week until the house is ready, and Jack will be too busy with work.” She said told him as she cupped his face. Will just gave her a look and she sighed “Yeah I don’t believe that easier, look it will be just for a week William.”   
“A week you promises.”  
“Promises.” 

They got into the car and Alana stopped and looked at him “Do you have your medicine?” She asked him, Will pulled out the paper bag from back pack to show her. “Good take some now, it’s a long ride.” Will open the bag and pulled out the half empty bottle and popped one onto his hand before putting it into his mouth and downing it with water.   
“You know this won’t stop the nightmare just make me sleepy?” He said to her  
“I am aware, but I am aware that you didn’t sleep last night.”   
“Ah.” He tells her   
“So sleep, and at our first stop we will take the dogs for a little walk and get something to eat.” She tell him as she puts the radio on as Will curls up on the seat and looks out the window at the passing street as his started to drifted off. 

Hours later…  
The sun had set and it was dark by the time they arrived at Alana’s mother and Step father’s place, Will had taken over the driving as they stopped “Just up here.” She said, turning into the long narrow road. “Jack brought this place, when his brother died.” She said, as she looked up at the posts lining the road with old fashion lanterns.   
“It couldn’t be more out of the way.” Will muttered as he tried to see where he was going. Alana looked down at her phone at the time and Will looked to her for a second before he looks back up and see someone in the road. He presses the brakes forcing them to stop Alana jerks forward and drops her phone.

“Will!” She hisses at the pain as the Seat belt drags her back, as the curly haired teen looks up at the man standing in the middle of the road, his hair was ash long and he wore dark clothes like something from a gothic novel. They he saw his eyes were deep red and they were looking back at him. The man smirked and then dove of into the trees on the other side. “William are you listening to me?” Alana called out to him, shaking the young man from his thoughts.   
“I’m listening” He said as he turned to look at her “Did you see that man he just ran out in front of the car!” His whole demeanour to his old self,   
“No I didn’t see him sorry, come on let’s just get up to the house Toby and Winston need to be let out.” Will nodded still frowning as he drove up to the drive way until he saw the house.   
“Wow.” He whispered as he parked the car.

Stepping out the car Will let the dogs out and then run around the car as Alana looked up to see her mother stepping out to greet them both. “Alana, Will you made it.” She smiled cheerfully at them   
“Sorry we’re so late mum.” The dark haired woman smiled as she hugged her  
“That’s alright, this place is a bit off the beaten track.” She turned to Will and smiled brightly at him and open her arms to him “There is my boy.” She said,   
“Hi Grandma.” Will said as, he hugged her the older woman warped her arms around him and held him tightly. Will had his eyes closed enjoying the hug from his Grandmother that when he heard footsteps he open his eyes and saw Jack looking him. Pulling back Will ducked his head and went to the car to get the cases.   
“Glad you could make it Alana, we have your rooms set up.” He tells her, as she hugs him the young woman nodded “Your boy going to behave this time around.” He asked her, his voice cold almost voided of emotion as he spoke about Will.  
“Will is a good boy Jack and he is 17 years old, I really don’t understand your problem with him?” She asked frowning at him.   
“I just don’t like his kind.” He tells her, Alana frowns at him she didn’t know what he meant by that but before she could ask him he went off to take the cases from Will. 

Alana stood by her mother and watched as Jack walked to wards teen and saw how Will stiffen when Jack got too close. “Mum I’m worried about Jack, he really doesn’t like Will.” The dark brown haired woman nodded and sighed as she looked at her husband,   
“I will have a word with him once we’re alone, and you should have to worry too much about him, Jack will be in work most of the time this week.” Alana nodded and rubbed her arms. Will looked over his shoulder at his Aunt and Grandmother as Jack took the bags from him as he stared at Will.   
“Listen to me careful boy, while you are under my roof you will behave and one of your funny stuff.” Will frowned at him and stood rooted to the spot.   
“I’m only here for a week, if I can behaved I’m sure you can to.” Will told him. Jack smirked at him and turned to leave.  
“Just remember your place.” He snarled.  
“Yeah I remember it.” Will muttered bitterly …it’s going to be a long week…he told himself as he closed the boot and walked up the steps and smiled weakly at her. 

Later that night Will went to the room next to his Aunts turned the light on, it was nice room his Grandmother must have put him up in here, otherwise Jack would have had him in the stables. He put his case on the bed and pulled out PJ bottoms and a shirt. His mind kept going back to the man on the road with the crimson eyes, he shook his head trying to get rid of the image of the man as he climbed into bed. Pausing for a moment he turned to look at the door and bit his bottom lip and got up off the bed and grabbed a chair from the desk and put it under the door handle as he locked the door.


	3. In your wildest of dreams

That night Will tossed and turned in his sleep, the image of the strange blonde man invaded his dreams. The both of the windows open letting the chilling wind fill the room Will groaned and rolled onto his back as a white misted started to travel from the window and into the room. It crept along the floor curling around the bed as it moved it up the bed and under the cover. A moan left Will’s lips as the bed sheets slide down his body sweat started to cover his skin as he felt like a thousand hands were touching him.

Opening his eyes Will looked to see red orbs looking down at him, the man leaned down and pressed his lips against the teens. Reaching up Will warped his arms around the red eyed man’s neck and spread his legs to let the weight of the man press against him. Hands made quick work of the curly haired teen’s PJ’s Will moaned as he felt his trousers slide down his thighs and then off the rest of his legs. He was hard and panting as the ash blonde smiled down at him already naked as he skimmed his hands down the teen’s legs and spreading them part and slide his hand down to the expose hole and growled as he pressed the blunt thick head of his cock and pressed forward. 

Will let out a moan as he felt nothing but pleasure as he was fill, he was being searched open “Beautiful.” The man whispered as he stilled just to look at the boy under filled with his cock. Will moaned and writhed on the bed, his legs kicking outwards as his hips rolled just tried to get some movement or something.  
“Please move.” He whimpered as he looked up and gasped as he see the ash blonde lean down and kissed him again this time this time Will felt his lips slice open from the sharpness of the man’s teeth, and with that the man started to move his hips.

Will’s moaned and cries were swallowed up by the mystery man’s mouth as he lapped up the blood flowing from his lips as he snapped his hips over and over again. The blood ran down Will’s cheeks and down his chin he found he couldn’t keep his eyes open as the feeling for being filled over and over again sent sparks throughout his body that all he could do was hold on. The red eyed man moved his lips down the teen’s chin chasing the blood until he reaches his neck and mouthed at the skin his movements getting faster as Will shivers his nails scratching down the man’s back creating his own rivers of red. A sharp pressure puncher his throat as a hand cover Will’s mouth to stop him from screaming as his orgasm hit him. His body stiffen as he arched off the bed as the vampire kept fucking him as he bite down hard onto his throat. Will felt like he was lost in nothing but pleasure and then nothing but darkness. 

When he open his eyes he found the sun was coming though the closed windows and filling up the room. Frowning at himself Will sat up and sees he was under the covers of his bed and dressed in his PJs. Pushing himself up with a light wince he looked around the room, he pushed the covers off himself and then swung his legs around and stood up and walked into the small private bathroom to look in the mirror there was no busted lips and no marks on his neck “Shit that was a good dream.” He thought as he pulled his shirt off his shoulder and then his PJ bottoms off and went for a shower.

A little while later…  
He was down stairs and kissed is Aunt and Grandmother on the cheek before stealing a slice of toast from Alana’s plate. “Will sit down.” She chuckled at him as he shook his head, as he spotted his step-Grandfather watching him.  
“No thank you, I’m going to walk the dogs.” He said, as he called for them and they trotted after him “How about we take a stroll through the woods.” He said smiling at them.  
“No!” Jack snarled, Will jumped at his tone and looked back at the man  
“Jack!” Alana hisses at him, the older man looked at her and then turned back at the curly haired teen.  
“The woods are dangerous and to dark even in the sun light, take the field by the river.” Jack said bitterly to him, Will nodded and turned to leave. Alana finished her coffee off and then stood up with a frown.  
“We are here for one week Jack can you try and be nice to him!” She snapped at him before storming off. 

Alana left the tablet and went looking for Will, she found him outside putting on his trainers as he tried to protect his toast from his dogs. “Will.” She called out to him softly, he looked up at her just as Winston did his impression of a shark jumped up and snatched the toast from his mouth. Alana giggled as Will pouted as he stood up and looked at her “Sorry sweet heart.” She tells him.  
“Its fine I will make some more later.” He tells her  
“Listen Will, I’m sorry about Jack.”  
“It’s fine.” He lies to her and she sighs and kisses his forehead  
“It’s not, really it’s not William. “ Alana pulls him closer and hugs him, as then then pulls away from her and smiles weakly at her.  
“He’s going to work right?” She nods at him “Then it will be fine.” He yells as he heads off towards the woods rather than the field.


	4. Chapter 4

He knew that Jack would be pissed at him, once he knew he was in the woods but Will could care less what the old wind bag thought. He smiled as he watched the dogs run a head playing with each other as they went from tree to tree sniffing and leaving their scent. They kind of left Will trail behind them and he sighed as he enjoyed having the sun off his skin. He didn’t have to worry about Jack out here as the man seems to hate these woods…then why take this place on…he thought.

It is beautiful here in the shadowy light and the stillness of the sound he felt like he was on another world and it made smile. His mind went back to the dream the way the man held him down and fucked him, it made him shiver at the thought. Looking up and he frowned when he notices he couldn’t see or hear the dogs “Winston? Toby?” He called out, his frowned deepen as he walked deeper into the woods “WINSTON, TOBY!” He yelled loudly. He frowned as he walked down a path towards a river, he wasn’t watching here he was going and tripped fell to the ground and hit his head.

He rolled onto his back and groaned as he touched his head and then pulled his hand in front of his face and see the red smear of blood “I’m going to kill you.” He mumbled as he pushed himself up “TOBY WINSTON!” He yelled once again and winced at the pain in his head. He stood up on shaky legs and started to walk around as he got closer to the river “Where are those damn dogs.” He whispered to himself as he reached out resting his hand on the tree. He stood there catching trying to stop the dizzy feeling in his head when he was pushed against the tree by a large bulk of weight.

Will struggled and started to flight back he pushed his hands onto the tree bark and tried to throw the man off him. But the strength of the man pushed him back forcing Will to use his hands to stop his face from rubbing against the tree “Stop! Get off me!” He hissed angrily and filled with panic  
“You didn’t mine me touching you last night.” Came the thick rich voice of the stranger, Will froze his breathing heavy as he watched for a moment as blood dropped off his forehead and onto the ground, before he turned his head to see the man behind and sure enough it was the same ash blonde with the red eye as before.  
“B…But that was a dream.” Will whispered as he felt the man’s hands move down his body and to the hem of his jeans. “T…There marks… nothing to… show? It was just a dream?”   
“Was it?” The man purred, as he popped the button of the jeans open and pulled the zip down. Will gasped and felt his legs buckle as another arm held him up.  
“What are you doing?” He asked felt the cool hand slither down into his boxers, the man chuckles as he kissed the teen’s neck as his hand warps around the curly haired teen’s cock and started to stroke it.   
“Already half hard.” 

A whimpering moan left his lips as the hand kept a firm hold as it moved up and down, causing Will to shudder as the hand moved slowly but firmly “You are so beautiful.” He growled as he felt the teen buck hips repeatedly letting out little moans and whimpers “You blood was so sweet why is a vampire living with humans?” He growled,   
“I’m not… I’m not a vampire!” He whimpered   
“Sensitive to sun light, I saw how you flinch at the sun my sweet one.” He purred softly as he nuzzled the back of his neck, as he kept stroking him “You enjoyed drinking blood even if it your own.” He whispered as he nipped his ear. Will’s let out a cry as he arched his back as his orgasm cum covered the man’s hands as kept stroking him as the teen shivered “I’ve made you mine last night.” He growled. We went to bite his own wrist and offer the blood to the teen when there was a gun fire.  
“GET OFF THAT BOY YOU DEVIL MONSTER!” Came a snarl.

Pulling away from the teen and looked at the man stood there with a shot gun pointed at the vampire. Moving away from Will the vampire snarled and at him. “Will kill you Hannibal for what you did to my family!” He snarled  
“Just you Vergers and it was a pleasure and you only have yourself to blame for throwing your sister out, in the cold of night.” He told him, he smirked, as he looked back at Will who stood a swayed on the spot before his eyes rolled back into his head and then knees buckled and he fell to the ground, the last thing hear was the new stranger firing his gun at the vampire called Hannibal. 

When he came to he could hear was raised voices his head was thumping and his throat was dry, he open his eyes and let out a hiss as the bright light of the room stung. “Will?” Alana called out as she rushed to his side   
“What was that bloody boy doing in those woods? I told him not to go there!” Came Jack’s hissing voice.   
“The dogs must have turned into the woods and Will followed to get them back?” Alana’s mother said, Jack turned away and walked to the door   
“I’m going to get coffee.” He snarled as he then walked out, Alana sighed and turned back to look at her nephew and ran her fingers though his hair.  
“Will?” She called out again.  
“Hannibal.” Will whimpered out as he turned his head to the side.


	5. Chapter 5

A day later….  
Will was back at the house, Jack seem to watching his every move now and he couldn’t wait to leave this hell hole. He sighed as he sat in his room he couldn’t sleep all he could think about was Hannibal, he has heard bits and pieces about the name from Jack and Alana “The man is a monster a vampire! He killed my brother!”   
“I don’t disagree that the man is a monster, but a vampire really?” She had yelled at him.   
“You don’t know him! That boy is one of them you brought him into my home and now I have that monster trying to enter!” Will had to walk away after that.

He looked up when he hear his name being called, frowning he slipped from the bed and walked up to the window and looked out to see Hannibal standing by the tree line, he was looking up at the window towards Will. Turning back to the bed room door seeing the chair was still there, smiling to himself Will lifted to the window up and then climbed out onto the ledge before climbing the drain pipe. He reached the ground and then turned back to the man who now appeared in front of him. “Hello my beautiful one.”   
“Hello Hannibal.” The man smiled, and reached out and stroked his face before turning towards the woods. Will followed him without question.

Hannibal took him back to the river when the young man stood looking at the moon shinning on the river. The vampire walked up behind Will and warped his arms around pulled Will close to him, his hand moving under the shirt as he rubbed his stomach. The curly haired teen moaned and leaned back into his chest, he had no idea why he felt this way towards this man but everything seem to melt away when he was around. “Who was your birth mother?” He whispered softly into his ear  
“She died… my Aunt found her. She was dying and handed me to her.” Hannibal hummed and mouth at his throat as more moans left the young man’s mouth.   
“I should just take you from them, you don’t belong with them.” He growled, as he spun Will around to face him. Will’s bright blue eyes looked up into the vampire’s red orbs and he wound him tilting his head and offering his submission and his throat. “My beautiful submissive, so pure so ripe.” He growled, as he sunk his fangs into his throat. 

Will let out a moan as he held onto the vampire’s shirt letting him drink from him, having his full Hannibal pulled back and growled softly again. He pulled his own shirt open to show his chest and ran his finger nail cross his breast before pulling Will close “Drink.” He whispered. Will looked up into his face as he placed he let his tongue swipe across the cut before locking his mouth around the bleeding wound and sucking at it. Hannibal let out a deep moan that sounded like a purr as he warped his arms around Will once again and held him close “That is my beautiful one drink my blood and you shall belong to me.”

Meanwhile….   
Alana went to Will’s room and found the door was locked on the outside, she frowning knowing her step-father did this. Unlocking it she found she could not opening it from the other side. “Will? Will sweetie open the door please?” She called out to him “Will?” He knocked on the door “William?” she tried the door handle again.   
“What is going on?” Jack asked as he came out of his room.   
“I wanted to talk to Will but he isn’t answering me.” Jack frowned and saw her with the key to the door knowing she just unlocked it.  
“It was for his own safety.”   
“Sure it was, just open the door.” She snapped at him. He used his shoulder and forced the door open sending the chair cross the room in a broken hep; 

Alana rushes in side and found the bed empty and the window open “Will?” She called out opening the wardrobe doors before looking outside “WILLIAM!” She yelled, before turning back to Jack in fear and worry.  
“If you…”  
“It was not me, Hannibal just had a stronger hold on than I though.” He took there for a moment looking at his step daughter as fear and panic set in “Alana I think it’s time to face the fact, that Will belongs with his own kind, just let him go.” He tells her, as he reaches for her she slaps his hands   
“Don’t you dare say that to me! Don’t you dare!” She yelled, as she rushes out the room to call the police.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal placed his cloak down onto the ground, and then laid the naked teen down onto the cloak. Will looked up at him his pupils blown as he looked up at the ash blonde vampire and writhed as the vampire’s blood took over leaving his body sensitive. The vampire smirked as he took his shirt off and then knelt down above him, he moved his hand cross the flat plains of his stomach and stroked his skin as he thought about his plans for this beautiful boy. 

Will moaned as he bucked his hips up to him as warped his arms around the vampire’s chest “You belong to me Will and no one else.” Hannibal whispered, to him as Will nodded and then felt a hand tangle into his hair and pulled making him groan “Say it.” He purred   
“I belong to you Hannibal and no one else.” Will moaned, the vampire grinned and captured his lips he held him down taking control over the boy’s movements to show Will who is in control and he just let him. His hand skimmed down his legs and pulled them open before pushing himself into him in one quick motion. He pushed his cock deep into the willing body and froze as he pulled his mouth away from the swollen pair of lips and let his deep red eyed seem to glow.  
“I will fill you with my seed until you are swollen with my child.” He told him as he snapped his hips earning him a gasp and back arching moan. “You will bare me many children Will.” He growled as his hips quicken as he slammed himself into the teen using his supernatural speed and strength causing the teen to scream with pleasure and need.

Pulling out of Will caused the teen to cry out and try to pull Hannibal back into him, only to cause him chuckle as he flipped the teen onto his hand and knees and quickly entered him again before pulling him up. Will’s back was pressed against Hannibal’s chest and continued to fuck him his hand curled around Will’s throat as his other pressed to his stomach “Just perfect.” He growled as he bit his bottom lip and then pulled the teen into a kiss, Will whimpered as he open his mouth and let the blood fill his mouth once again.  
“H…Hannibal I…I…I…”  
“Cum for me my love.” He purred as he kept slamming himself into him as his hand slide off Will’s stomach and warped around hard cock and stroked him almost viciously until Will’s back arched and came

It didn’t take Hannibal much longer to fill Will up with his cum as he kept stroking him feeling the teen’s body shake uncontrolledly forcing Hannibal to hold him as he flooded his lover’s body with his seed.

Will sagged in his arms as he felt Hannibal stop but remain inside of him, his cock twitching inside of him. “Time to take you to your new home my love, time to take your place by my side as my queen.” He whispered as he kissed the side of Will’s cheek smearing the pale skin with blood, the teen open his eyes and looked up at him blinking sleepily and then closed his eyes once again this time falling asleep in the vampire’s arms.

Hours later…   
Alana and Jack stood by the river side she had Will’s shirt in her arms and was crying as he saw the blood that covered the tank top, as he looked around the area and found more items that belong to her nephew. “He is with the monster now Alana, he is with his own kind you just best forget him.” Jack said, he turned and looked at his step-daughter and then stumbled back in shock and pain as she punched him in the nose.   
“This is your fault! I should have never had listen to you and come here!” She cried out as she moved to walk cross the bridge.   
“Where the hell are you going?” Jack snarled, as he pinched his noise as blood dripped down this face.   
“I’M GOING TO GO INTO TOWN AND GET THE POLICE TO HELP ME FIND MY NEPHEW!” 

Jack snorted and turned walking back to the house he has hand enough of her bull shit…the soon she forgets will the better…he thought, he had hated Will from the moment he laid eyes on the boy. When Alana had brought him home telling him and his wife what happen. He said it then drop the boy off at the police station, leave him by the church by no she wanted to raise that blue eyed brat. He sighed as he felt his noise sting he was sure he is going to have two black eyes tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

He shivered as he felt Hannibal’s venom rush though his body; opening his eyes he hissed at the bright lights of the fire place and rolled onto his back feeling the fluffy furs of the rug. Will groaned and rubbed his face into the rug before he heard the sounds of the door opening and closing and then someone walking over to him “William.” Came the purr, turning his head Will looked up at the ash blonde vampire and purred back at him as he got onto his knees and grabbed a hold of Hannibal and rubbed his face into the man’s stomach. 

The older vampire chuckled as he ran his free hand though the mess of curls, the teen tilted his head and looked up at him his eyes shining brightly from the light of the fire. Hannibal could see the change in Will and it made him swell in pride as this little vampire is now his. “My little queen, how do you feel?” He asked as Will nuzzled his hand,   
“Hungry.” He told him, smiling widely Hannibal holds out a cup that was holding in his other hand.   
“For you then my love.” He told him, Will took the cup and looked down at the red liquid and licked his lips “Drink.” Hannibal whispered, as he sat in his chair and watched the naked teen bring the cup up to his lips and started to drink the blood. 

When he finished the blood he looked down at cup and whimpered “Got any bread?” He asked as he looked at his mate. Hannibal let out a rich laugh as he took the cup away from Will and then pulled his mate onto his lap and licked the blood off the younger vampire’s chin.  
“My perfect little mate, I finely have you here with me.” Will smiled at him as Hannibal ran his hands up and down his mate’s body. Then Will frowns and looks down at his hands “What’s wrong my little vampire?” He asked softly.  
“What about my Aunt she looked after me, raised me.” He said, as he felt his eyes well up and roll down his cheeks.   
“For loving you Will I will seek her out and bring her here and we will see where it will go.” He whispered as he stroked Will’s face, the teen smiled and warped his arms around the older vampire’s neck and kissed him.   
“Hannibal.” Will whispered his name, as he looked up into his red eyes and smiled “Fill me with your seed.” The older vampire growled and held onto his young mate picked him up and laying him out on the fur rug as he held him down. “Don’t stop until your seed takes.” He whined as he watched the vampire take his clothes off.  
“That won’t be a problem.”

3 Month later…  
Will walked through the halls of Hannibal’s home; his hands were resting on his swell of a stomach he was smiling happily as he went looking for his mate. He was asked to meet his husbands in his offices because the man had a surprise for him; he smiled as he walked into the offices and then froze as he sees a dark haired woman sat in a chair. Her hand and feet were bound to the chair “W…What is going on?” Will asked, the woman turned to face the new comer her eyes wide with fear and anger mate’s  
“Will!” She cried out,  
“Aunt Alana!” Will whimpered her name as she walked over to her. 

Hannibal smiled as he stood up to Will and placed his hand on Will’s shoulder “I told you I would find her for you my love.” He kissed the young man’s throat. Will nodded and frowned as he looked up at the older vampire.  
“What are you going to do?” He whimpered, he was scared of the answer as she stood closer to the woman.   
“I’m going offer her a choice, like I said I would.” He turned to her as she glares at Hannibal “You have taken care of Will and raised him as if he was your own child. Will loves you and I am giving you a choice become a vampire and remain part of Will’s life or I you’re your death a quick one.” Will’s eyes widen as he looked at his husband and whimpered at him.

“I want to stay with Will.” She told them, it didn’t take long for her to think it thought and Hannibal guessed she didn’t need to think it thought. 

Hannibal smiled as did Will, the older vampire kissed the of Will’s head and rubbing his hand cross the young man’s stomach. “Will why don’t you go and have a room set up for Aunt while we have a catch. Will nodded and warped his arms around her and kissed her cheek smiling.  
“I will be back soon.”   
“I know my sweet boy.” She smiled at him and watched as he left.


End file.
